


Hyde Pines

by aphoenixinwriting



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Hyde Love Jackie, Jackie doesn't know, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoenixinwriting/pseuds/aphoenixinwriting
Summary: Set after "Jackie Bags Hyde." Hyde realizes he likes Jackie.





	Hyde Pines

I tried to slip in quietly, not really in the mood to talk. It seems the Forman's moved their barbeque over to Bob's. Good. Less talking.

I got a beer out of the fridge and sat down at the table. My lips tingled. Jackie kissed me. My stomach did a somersault. Damn it. _Please don't let me like her._

I was rubbing my eyes when the warm presence of Mrs. Forman sat down beside me and took my hand.

"How was your date?"

"We kissed. She said she didn't feel anything."

"Did you feel something?"

"Yeah," I said slowly as I tried not to make eye contact. My fingers burned where they touched her. My thigh still felt her tiny little hand there. "I still feel something."

"Oh honey."

"She doesn't like me now. After being obsessed with me for a while she now doesn't give a shit. She felt nothing."

I took a drink. It warmed me up but failed to dull my senses. I wanted to feel nothing, like she did. _I can't believe she didn't feel anything._ This is Hell.

Mrs. Forman was comforting. She is the only person I could talk to about this except perhaps Donna but I don't think giving her burn material would do me much good.

"Thanks, Eric, you're an idiot." She closed the sliding door behind her.

Speak of the devil. The fiery red head next door traipsed through the kitchen on her way out. I could have stopped her to talk about Jackie but it's too embarrassing.

"Donna, honey," said Mrs. Forman. "Come sit. You know a lot about Jackie."

"Yeah why?"

"I was wondering if she could potentially lie about liking someone."

I perk up a little, but feign disinterest when Donna raises an eye brow.

"She definitely likes you, Hyde, if that's what you're wondering. I know you don't like her, but be nice ok."

"Yeah. Wait. She likes me?" My heart feels like it's squeezing itself. _Get a grip._

"Duh. I thought you knew that. You shot her down twice this morning."

I'm an idiot.

"Oh right. I forgot. Have you spoken to her in the past hour?"

"No. Why do you care?"

"I wanted to make sure she was ok after the whole Chip thing."

"Oh yeah. That was so cool. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you liked her. Weird, right?"

You have no idea.

"Yeah. Weird."

Donna left. I didn't feel any better. Mrs. Forman made me cocoa and we talked about Jackie for a while. How I guess I liked her for a while and never noticed.

Close to midnight I kissed Mrs. Forman good night and went downstairs where HE was sitting on the couch, with Laurie of all people. I hope Jackie wasn't serious about this guy. I don't want to kick his ass again.

"Hey. How was the date with Jackie?"

"You went out with Jackie?" Laurie said.

"It was fine."

"She totally likes you," Laurie said.

My cheeks are burning. I wanted that to still be true. I lay down on my cot and touched my lips.

Jackie still lingered there.

It took every ounce of my will power to stop myself from sniffing her the next day. She was sitting on the couch in the basement watching _Smokey and the Bandit_ with that long black hair draped over her shoulders and a soft wool sweater covering her.

I wanted to be seated next to her, but it would have been suspicious. So I just walked past the couch three or four times instead just to sniff her or accidentally touch her hair.

I was a mess. A pathetic mess. On my third time past her I lingered near her and stared at her.

"Hyde, what are you doing?" Donna asked. I snapped out of it and hurried to my chair.

"Nothing. I was doing nothing. I'm going upstairs to get a soda, does anyone want anything?"

"I want a root beer," said Jackie.

_Your wish is my command._ But I bit my tongue instead of saying it. I took the stairs three at a time.

At the top I caught my breath and slowed my pounding heart. Jackie-Effects. Mrs. Forman was making brownies.

"You ok?"

"I'm going crazy, Mrs. Forman. I can't get rid of Jackie."

I sat at the table. A plate of brownies and some milk were sat in front me by an affectionate Mrs. Forman.

"Honey. It's only been one day."

"No. Mrs. Forman. You were right I was into her before I noticed it."

I banged my hand on the table. My heart sped up when the object of its desire manifested herself in my line of vision.

"I just wanted to see if you're ok."

_She was worried about me._

"I'm fine." My voice was softer than I intended. She touched me and I felt it everywhere.

"Are you sure? I know hitting Chip must have hurt."

Oh. That's what she meant. Open heart insert knife and twist.

"I'm fine."

"Good. You're sweet."

Her lips against my cheeks made my skin prickle. I felt something. Everything. Everywhere. Even her absence.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Forman said nervously laughing. She patted me. "You've been bitten by a smitten."

"I'm in Hell."

"Are you sure she feels nothing for you now?"

"It's hopeless."

I dragged myself back downstairs. My idiot friends were taking turns hitting on Jackie. Kelso was making an ass of himself and Fez was treating her like a prize to be won. They were sickening.

"Leave her alone, man. When a chick says go away the right thing to do is listen," I said.

"Thanks, Steven. You're the best."

_Stop staring. Stop it. Someone is going to notice. She's so pretty._

"Damn, Jackie. What did you do to get Hyde to stick up for you?"

"For your information, Michael, Steven is nice. He listens to me."

_Damn right I do, doll._

"Did you two do it on your date? You said nothing happened. I will kick your ass."

"First of you, you can't kick my ass. Second of all, it's none of your business what happened on the date."

It was private moment between me and Jackie and I wasn't about to share it with him.

"If my best friend is putting moves on my girl it's my business."

"She's not your girl."

I was worked up. Donna and Eric were staring at me. Eric's eyes were ablaze with knowing and silently judging me. But he didn't say a word.

"We dated for a year. That makes it my business."

I was on my feet. Jackie was quietly watching the interaction with everyone else.

"Kelso, shut up. You don't own her. She can date whomever she wants. You cheated on her, man."

"And that was stupid. I've been trying to get us back together."

"You don't deserve her."

And then I left before I incriminated myself. I needed to blow off steam. I threw the basketball through the hoop so hard it fell off.

"You like Jackie."

It wasn't a question. Forman sat down on the back of the Vista Cruiser. I leaned against it to talk. I didn't make eye contact. How could I? It would have given me away.

"It's complicated."

"I've never seen you this riled up."

"Kelso's a dumb ass."

"What happened? Jackie was pretty into you."

"We kissed on our date and she said she felt nothing. I felt something but I lied and said I didn't."

"You're a dumb ass."

I nodded.

"A big one."

"Hyde. It's not too late. Feelings like that don't fade instantly. Just tell her you like her."

"It's not that easy, Forman."

"I hate when people say that."

"I can't tell her."

Forman said nothing. He just stared and silently supported me.

"I can't believe you punched Chip."

"He called Jackie a bitch and he was only with her because he wanted to nail her."

I was filled with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Forman was grinning.

"You know this information gives me license to burn you."

"Shut up, Forman."

Forman allowed me to talk about Jackie. It annoyed me how much I liked her, and I knew it annoyed him to hear about it.

"Can I tell Donna?"

"Not yet."

"Ok."

I felt oddly warm. I turned my head to see Jackie and Donna leaving. My heart was about to jump out of my chest and follow Jackie.

"Hyde loves Jackie." Forman whispered. I punched his arm.

 


End file.
